A. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to technical documentation and functional products. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that aids network management by using information extracted from technical documentation for functional products, such as network devices and/or services, and by learning user's interactions with the functional products.
B. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Ever increasing demands for data and communications have resulted in vast arrays of ever expanding networks that comprise information handling systems. As these networks evolve and expand, new equipment, new features, and new functionality are added at different times and for different reasons. One result of such expansions is a heterogeneous mix of different networking equipment from a plurality of vendors. This patchwork of increasingly complex equipment makes it increasingly more complex for network administrators to configure, manage, and maintain.
Regardless of the complexity of the task or amount of documentation, such networks are often critical; therefore, it is important that they operate properly. Designing and operating a network properly can help avoid or fix issues, but, as noted above, a typical data center often comprises multi-vendor networking equipment. Therefore, beyond the first-time configuration issues, every vendor has its own set of command line interfaces (CLIs) or application programming interfaces (APIs) that the administrator must know and use in order to configure the devices. Having to be conversant in several different vendor-specific CLIs/APIs requires a highly knowledgeable network administration staff. Even if a system does not contain components from multiple vendors, such systems are often very complex to manage.
Despite highly knowledgeable and highly capable network administration staff, it is always beneficial to make configuration and managing such systems easier and more intuitive whenever possible. Making the systems easier and more intuitive improves the likelihood that the network will be configured correctly, that less errors will be made, and that problems will be resolved more quickly.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that help improve the interfacing with information handling systems for configuration, administration, and/or operation of functional products, such as, networking devices, services, or both.